Roasting Over an Open Fire
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: ColdWave Winder Wonderland 2016 - Day 1: Roasting Over and Open Fire #ColdWave #ColdWaveWinterWonderland


"I love a good roast!" Mick shouted with excitement in his eyes. He gave the group surrounding the Team a feral grin as he pulled against his ropes.

"Mick," Leonard sighed into his own ropes, limbs starting to fall asleep due to the lack of circulation. "You're not helping the situation with the very hungry cannibals."

Mick shrugged as he tugged on the ropes that bound him again. "We'll figure this out. Or you will. Either way."

"Mick..." Leonard sighed as he pole he was tied to was hoisted into the air and he was dragged over to the roaring fire. He winced as he felt the heat lick at his skin, their captors carefully placed the pole into a holder so the pole could be rotated at regular intervals. Leonard felt sweat starting to bead up, despite the winter air.

"You got nothin', Boss?" Mick asked, eyebrows drawn together with a faint hint of worry on his face.

"You know I'd tell you if I had a plan," Leonard replied with a huff as he pulled himself up as close to the pole as he could get, trying to get away from the heat. He could already feel the strain of his muscles, unused to such abuse, but he kept up with it. Anything to buy himself a few more minutes while he tried to figure something out.

"Got it covered!" Mick called as he hung from his own pole, sweating like mad but looking cheerful. The grin on his face told Leonard that he was having a magnificent time. His bright blue eyes shone with mirth as he flexed his arms and stared shaking the pole he was tied to with great heaves.

"Please be careful, Mick," Leonard whispered, more to himself than to his partner. He winced as he watched Mick's back get licked by the flames underneath.

Mick grunted, bouncing harder against the pole and unseating it with a shriek of splintering wood just before he landed in the fire pit. He rolled away from the fire; and Leonard's view, hands moving quickly to get the burning ropes off. He shook himself as he got to his knees, eyes wanting to get lost in the flames.

"Mick!" Leonard shouted even as he was turned away from the commotion. He struggled harder, despite the fact it might drop _him_ into the fire too.

Mick's maniacal laughter rang out, several of the cannibals near Leonard took a few steps back, confusion and fear in equal parts in their eyes. Leonard felt a thrill of twisted amusement as he heard the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and Mick's roar of battle; for lack of a better term, which was getting closer.

"Mick, hurry," Leonard called, arms aching as he was knocked so his back was facing the fire again. He was slowly losing the battle against gravity and the brought his backside dangerously close to the fire.

"I'm comin'!" Mick called as he literally threw a guy into the fire he'd been dangled over. "Jus' gotta take care of a few of these guys first!"

"I'm roasting over here!" Leonard called, irritation at the fact he still couldn't get out of his own bonds made his voice tense. He pulled himself up again; despite his screaming muscles, and tried to get his hands free again, but to no avail. He slumped back down again, hands tingling, and fire licking at him, scorching his pants as he dangled.

Mick's sweaty face came into view, a crude knife in hand as he carefully cradled Leonard's back as he tore through the ropes. "Sorry to leave you hangin'."

Leonard wanted to say something nasty but all that came out was a weak chuckle as he tried to get the feeling back in his hands. He looked around and saw that several of the cannibals had been rendered unconscious or dead; he honestly didn't care which, and the rest were running as Rip and the others crested a hill to come to their rescue.

"What happened?" Rip asked as he holstered his gun, clearly a little distraught he wasn't leading the rescue charge.

"Not much. Snart was getting his chestnuts roasted over and open fire, and I got to hit people," Mick replied as he slung an arm around Leonard's shoulders with a grin. "Also, there's still some fires going. We could have a cookout before you let me burn the village to the ground."

"I want to hate you for that comment," Leonard huffed as he continued to rub the feeling back into his hands.

"Yeah, but I learned to pun from the best," Mick replied as he leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on Leonard's lips. "Merry Christmas."

"You're ridiculous," Leonard replied after he returned the kiss. "Merry Christmas to you too."

END


End file.
